La nube y la noche de los Vongola
by Sinimeg
Summary: Nunca te imaginaste que podría pasar eso, y menos entre vosotros dos... (Hibari Kyoya x Lectora) P.D: Los personajes de KHR no me pertenecen, y la lectora se pertenece a sí misma, y a Hibari Kyoya
1. Prólogo

Hibari Kyoya: 18 años. Estudia en la universidad Namimori. Se lleva dos años con Sawada Tsunayoshi. Sigue siendo el Presidente del Comité Disciplinario. Guardián de la Nube Vongola (A regañadientes)

Rokudo Mukuro: 18 años. Se divierte jodiendo a Hibari Kyoya y a ti (Eres como una hermana para él). Guardián de la Niebla (A regañadientes).

Estos dos se parecen más de lo que están dispuestos a admitir

T.N T.A: 18 años. Estudias en la universidad Namimori junto con Hibari Kyoya, con el que peleas de vez en cuando. Sabes manejar a mayoría de las armas, y sabes casi todas las artes marciales, aunque Kyoya y tú siempre quedáis en empate ya que nunca utilizas tu verdadera fuerza cuando peleas con él. Este año acabas de llegar a Namimori (ciudad) y conociste a Rokudo Mukuro al perderte y acabar en Kokuyo Land. Os lleváis bien, es cómo un hermano para ti, al igual que Chrome.


	2. Suceso Inesperado

Al despertar, lo primero que viste fue una cabellera negra como el ébano que supiste identificar rápidamente. Suspiraste con cierta pesadez al recordar lo que había pasado, y te levantaste, recogiendo tu ropa que estaba por el suelo para, a continuación irte a dar una ducha. No creíste que le fuese a molestar después de que hubieses dormido con él en su cama.

Una vez debajo del agua caliente, recordaste lo que pasó ayer noche...

FLASH BACK (Con Lemon no muy explícito)

Os encontrabais peleando una vez más por las calles de Namimori, él te atacaba con toda su furia, y tú esquivabas hábilmente hasta que podías encontrar un punto flaco en el que golpear. Ninguno de los dos se quedaba atrás, esta batalla era una de las más intensas qué estabais teniendo, un poco más y te obligaría a utilizar tu verdadera fuerza. Sin embargo, de un momento a otro él estaba besándote contra la pared de un edificio, te besaba con la misma fiereza que con la que peleaba, y de un momento a otro te encontrabas en su cama mientras él embestía con fuerza en tu interior, creando una sinfonía de gritos y gemidos de placer inigualable...

END FLASH BACK

No era tu primera vez, aunque sí la más placentera, y debías admitir que ese chico con ojos indescriptibles te atrajo desde un primer momento. Cuando saliste del cuarto de baño -ya vestida- te encontraste con él de pie, al lado de la cama con una yukata negra que le sentaba de muerte. "Dónde están las cámaras cuando las necesitas" Pensaste, divertida.

-Herbívora-Te llamó, mirándote con la misma mirada de siempre (Sí, esa que nos hace morir de placer a todas)

-Lo siento, Kyoya- Sí, eras suicida y por eso le llamabas por su nombre, al igual que Dino- Pero necesitaba usar la ducha urgentemente- Sonreíste, haciendo que él se cabrease un poquito.

-Herbívora, esto...

-Sí, sí-Le interrumpiste- Ya sé que ha sido cosa de una noche- Aumentaste tu sonrisa al decir eso, no querías escuchárselo decir a él porque te dolería, más incluso que si decidiera morderte hasta la muerte- Bueno, ya me voy. Nos vemos en la universidad.

Él se quedó viendo cómo te marchabas, decidió que por esta vez no te mordería hasta la muerte por la gran noche que le hiciste pasar... Cabe decir que tampoco era su primera vez.


	3. Llegando a Namimori

Llegaste a tu casa y te tumbaste en la cama, hoy no hay clases ya que es día festivo, intentando dormir un poco más para escapar de la realidad, pero cuando ya tenías los ojos cerrados te vino a la mente el día que lo viste por primera vez...

FLASH BACK

Era tu primer día en la universidad Namimori, una de las mejores de Japón, en la que habías entrado gracias a una beca, ya que eras muy inteligente. No podías rechazar la beca porque no tenías dinero para pagar otra universidad, ya que tus padres murieron cuando eras pequeña y no tenías familia que te sustentase.

Habías llegado a la ciudad el día anterior de (T/P), pero no saliste de tu nuevo piso de apenas 50 m2 por culpa del jet lag, así que te perdiste por el camino, acabando a las afueras de la ciudad.

Miraste por todos lados, y lo único que había era una especie de centro comercial derruido, cosa que no te ayudaba a encontrarte. Escuchaste dos voces, y no sabiendo si eran personas peligrosas, decidiste esconderte. Esperaste pacientemente a que esas personas aparecieran ante tu vista, y lo que observaste no te tranquilizó, ya que era un grupo... Bastante extraño.

Había un chico con la lengua afuera, que por lo que pudiste escuchar, se llamaba Ken. Era rubio, y tenía una cicatriz de mejilla a mejilla, pasando por la nariz. Básicamente, era un chico con nombre, aspecto y actitud de perro. Literalmente.

Había otro chico, éste tenía gafas y un gorro. Llevaba un yo-yo en la mano. Parecía más calmado que el anterior. Él otro chico le había llamado Chikusa. Hasta ahí todo normal (más o menos) pero... ¿Por qué mierdas llevaba en la cara un código de barras?

Detrás de ellos venían un chico y una chica, ambos con el pelo morado y mismo peinado afrutado (¡¿Eso eran piñas?!), aunque el chico lo llevaba un poco más largo. La chica se tapaba un ojo con un parche de una calavera, y el chico tenía ojos heterocromáticos, uno rojo y otro azul. Por lo que habías escuchado, se llamaban Mukuro y Chrome, aunque el chico también la había llamado Naegi.

Todos llevaban el mismo uniforme, excepto Mukuro, que llevaba ropa oscura y una gabardina negra junto con unos guantes también negros... Y... ¿Eso era un tridente?

Habías decidido, en tu inmensa prudencia, no salir a preguntar a esos...¿Lunáticos? Realmente no querías saber si lo eran o no, así que esperaste a que pasasen de largo, pero no contaste con el olfato de los "kanes".

-Huelo a humano pyon- *Mierda* pensaste *Espera, ¿Es que acaso ellos no son humanos?* Te recorrió un escalofrío ante eso, ya que lo explicaría todo.

-Oya, Oya ¿Intrusos?

Para cuando te quisiste dar cuenta, ya habían lanzado hacia tu escondite agujas, que esquivaste perfectamente ya que supusiste que llevaban veneno, saliendo así de tu escondite

-Kufufufu ¿Qué tenemos aquí? Una adorable chica

-¿Me la puedo comer pyon?

-Ken

Llegados a estas alturas, decidiste actuar como si fuesen personas normales, así que sonreíste para aligerar la tensión y hablaste

-Hola, me llamo (T/N) (T/A), llegué ayer a Namimori, y como no sabía llegar a la universidad me he perdido.

-Oya, Oya, sólo es una pequeña chica perdida

*¿Pequeña?... Pequeño su p_*

-Perdone, pero soy casi tan alta como usted, y puedo deducir que tenemos la misma edad, así que le agradecería que no me llamase pequeña- En este momento, tenías tu sonrisa macabra mode on

-Kufufufu, le recuerdo señorita que está en mi territorio, y que sin mi ayuda no podrá llegar a la universidad

-¿Por qué no te vas un poquito a la mierda?- Tu sonrisa aumentaba por momentos- Y puede que hoy no llegue a la universidad, pero puedo irme por dónde he venido para llegar a mi casa.

Te diste la vuelta para marcharte, antes de que matases a ese... Imbécil que disfruta riéndosele de la gente cuando sentiste que alguien te pegaba a su pecho y empezabas a desaparecer. Cerraste los ojos, y cuando los abriste te encontraste en la entrada de tu universidad

-Kufufu, me gustan las chicas con agallas

-No hay quién te entienda... Pero gracias

-Nos vemos Neko-chan- La niebla le envolvió y desapareció (Aclaración: Te llama así porque este hombre siempre está poniendo apodos, y le pareciste un gato orgulloso cuando le desafiaste)

-¿Neko...-chan? De verdad, que personas tan raras... A todo esto... ¿Cómo demonios me ha traído hasta aquí?

Decidiste pasarlo por alto para no volverte loca, y entraste en la universidad, siendo detenida por un tipo con un peinado a lo Elvis Presley... Sólo que más exagerado. *¿Es que acaso he ido a parar a la ciudad más rara de Japón o qué?*

-Señorita, debe acompañarme a la oficina del comité disciplinario por llegar tarde. Será sancionada.

-Pero... Está bien-Murmuraste con fastidio, no te apetecía protestar debido al cansancio de haberte perdido.

Mientras caminabais se presentó como Kusakabe, te dijo que era el segundo al mando del comité disciplinario, y que si necesitabas algo, o tenías algún problema que le avisaras. Parecía bastante amable, a pesar de su seriedad y su estricta forma de ser.

Se paró delante de una puerta, y llamó, esperando que la persona que estuviese dentro le diese permiso para pasar. Se escuchó un adelante y ambos pasasteis

Y ahí estaba él, con su pelo negro ligeramente largo, con su uniforme negro del comité disciplinario (Como es universidad ya no tenéis que llevar uniforme, sólo lo lleva el comité disciplinario) y su mirada afilada, esos ojos de un color indescifrable que te calaban con sólo un vistazo. Casi te quedas sin respiración ante ese... Demonio

-Kyo-sama (Primero es el sama, y luego el san como en el futuro) esta chica ha llegado tarde.

-Hum-Te miró con superioridad- Más te vale tener una buena excusa herbívora

-Eeeeeeh...-Te habías quedado embobada mirándole-P-pues soy nueva en Namimori y me perdí...

-Tu nombre

-(T/N) (T/A)

-Herbívora, te morderé hasta la muerte por llegar tarde-Dijo sacando sus tonfas

Y ahí se rompió el encanto

-Espere- Esquivaste el tonfazo que iba directo a tu cara- Punto número uno, yo me he presentado, así que usted también debería presentarse; punto número dos, ¿A quién demonios... Estás llamando... Herbívora?- Cuando terminaste la pregunta le conseguiste dar una patada en la cara, haciéndolo caer al suelo.

-Hm- Se levantó de nuevo sin ningún problema- Mi nombre Hibari Kyoya, y parece ser que tu eres una herbívora muy interesante- Dijo, poniendo una sonrisa de medio lado.

END FLASH BACK

No pudiste evitar sonreír ante el recuerdo de cómo os conocisteis, fueron unos encuentros bastante extraños. Sobretodo, el encuentro con Mukuro y su niebla. Recuerdas que ese mismo día volviste a Kokuyo Land para preguntarle, porque la curiosidad te estaba matando, y fue así como os volvisteis amigos, casi hermanos, aunque Mukuro no quiera admitirlo XP *Es tan tsundere* pensaste con diversión.

Desde ese día, Kyoya peleaba cada vez que podía contigo, ya que, según él, eras irritante.

-Oya, oya, ¿Qué es tan gracioso?

-¡Mukuro!- Te levantaste de la cama rápidamente- ¿Cuántas veces te he dicho que no aparezcas en mi casa de repente? ¿Para qué mierdas crees que tengo el timbre?

-Kufufu, tan malhablada como siempre. Sólo venía a visitarte, es raro que no vengas a Kokuyo un día festivo

-No me digas que estabas preocupado por mi- Te burlaste

-Te das demasiada importancia

-Claaaaaaaaro-Te tiraste de nuevo a la cama, al fin y al cabo, estabais en confianza.

Te miró, tratando de ocultar su preocupación, te conocía bien y sabía que algo había pasado. Y creía saber el qué...

-¿Qué te ha hecho Alondra-Kun?

Suspiraste, sabías que no se lo podrías ocultar durante mucho tiempo. Le contaste lo que había pasado, ya que él sabía tu "ligero interés" por Hibari.

-Kufufu esa Alondra va a morir

-Y luego dices que no te preocupas por mí... No le hagas nada, él tampoco lo había previsto, y no es como si me hubiese violado, así que se quedará como una noche más de diversión.

-... Como quieras kufufufu. Te espero mañana en Kokuyo- Se despidió.

Te volviste a quedar sola, y en vista de que no podías dormir, decidiste escuchar música y leer hasta la mañana siguiente.

Queridos lectores, voy a poner cuatro opciones para la pareja de Mukuro:

A) Chrome Dokuro

B) Byakuran Gesso

C) Una oc de mi invención (Puede ser chica o chico, si sale esta opción eso lo escogeré yo, ya que sería mi oc)

D) El/La lector se queda con Hibari y Mukuro, y hacen un trio

Escribid en los comentarios cuál queréis que sea la pareja de Mukuro. Escogeré la que más votos tenga (como es obvio)


End file.
